1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display easels, and more particularly, to display easels that form part of or may be incorporated into ring binders.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Many different types of display easels have been suggested for many different applications. Some of those types of display easels have been incorporated into ring binders. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,479 discloses an easel type binder having front, rear and central binder panels with fold lines running longitudinally the full length of the front and rear binder panels to permit the panels to be folded into a binder-closed position. The binder is provided with a transversely extending fold line which extends across the front, rear and central binder panels to permit the upper portion of each panel to be folded back into an easel providing position. A pair of flaps having locking tabs are provided to “rigidify” the binder in its easel formation. In another example, U.S. Pat. No. D341,160, an extendable support is included on a central portion of a binder such that the support may be folded up when the binder is closed and folded down to a position at a right angle with the central portion of the binder to hold the binder in a standing position. Many other examples of easels can be found, including folding easels such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 871,833, entitled “Easel and Hanger.”